


Third Chance

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: New Spin on the return of Buffy. PG





	Third Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

Buffy and Xander are standing outside Spike's crypt. Buffy is full of   
unspent energy and seems very nervous. She's swinging her arms and   
bouncing around. She accidentally bumps into Xander.

BUFFY  
Sorry.

XANDER  
Are you sure you're okay? You're all hyper.

BUFFY  
I just want to get this over with.

XANDER   
Look you don't have to do this right now. You can just go and I'll   
explain that you were starting to get tired. He doesn't really need to   
see you. He trusts Dawn.

BUFFY  
I know he trusts her, that's why she's in there softening the blow for   
me. But don't you think it'd be kind of harsh to just not be here   
after all this?

XANDER   
So what? It's Spike.

BUFFY  
Xander.

XANDER  
Alright. I'll be good.

BUFFY  
I know for a fact that you like him more than you used to. Willow says   
you guys bonded over some crappy movies while I was... gone.

XANDER  
So, we both have excellent taste. Doesn't mean I'm gonna give him a   
kidney or anything. Not that he would need a kidney, being a vampire. I   
mean, he might WANT one of my kidneys...

BUFFY  
Already got the point.

XANDER  
Right. So what's taking so long? All she's gotta do is say, "Hey,   
Spike, Buffy's not dead."

BUFFY   
Do you think this is chicken of me? I mean to have her do it for me?   
I just... I don't want to freak him out. I'm tired of freaking   
everyone out. The everyone freaking out has grown tiresome.

XANDER   
It's not chicken. It's actually really considerate of you. 'Course I   
don't know why he's getting such the special treatment. No one gave me   
a Buffy buffer. I nearly crapped my pants when I saw you.

BUFFY  
I'm sorry.

XANDER  
Oh, hey, I'm just kidding. That wasn't your fault, you know that.

BUFFY  
Yeah, but the look on everyone's face... I don't want to see that look   
on Spike's face. I don't think I can deal with emotional Spike right   
now.

XANDER  
Understandable.

BUFFY  
(psyching herself up)  
Okay, so this is gonna be good. Dawn will break the news. I'll go say   
hi... and everything will be back to normal again. Very... back to   
normal. Right?

Before Xander can answer there is a noise from the crypt and Buffy   
jumps, grabbing Xander for support. The door opens and Dawn emerges, her   
eyes red from crying.

DAWN  
I think he's ready to see you.

BUFFY   
You think?   
(sighing)  
Is he... freaked?

DAWN  
Kinda big time.

BUFFY  
Great.

DAWN  
I really think it'll help if he sees you.

Buffy looks at Xander who shrugs.

XANDER  
It's up to you, Buff. I could come in with you--

BUFFY  
No. I'm ready. Take Dawn home.

XANDER  
Why don't we just wait here? I don't think it's a great idea to leave   
you completely alone with him right now.

BUFFY  
Why not, Xander?

Xander thinks about it, but has no answer.

BUFFY  
Even you know he'd never hurt me.

Xander searches Buffy's eyes, then sighs and nods.

XANDER  
Come on Dawnster, we'll get a movie on the way home. Assuming it   
hasn't been snatched off the shelf already, I'm thinking it's about time for   
another screening of "Battlefield Earth."

DAWN  
Oh, God. Can't I pick the movie this time?

XANDER  
Hey man, Battlefield Earth is a masterpiece. There is no other movie   
more entertainingly bad.   
(movie voice)  
"You'll never get leverage on me you crap-lousy rat-brain! Blow the   
dome!"

DAWN  
Sounds riveting. But I still vote for something a little less   
hilariously crappy and more actually good. Like... something with Ben or Matt   
in it.

XANDER  
(patronizing)  
We'll talk about on the way.

They start to leave but Buffy reaches for Dawn's hand.

BUFFY  
Dawn. Wait. Thank you... for doing this.

DAWN  
It was a good idea. I explained it the best I could. But I don't   
think he'll really believe it until he sees you. Just... go easy on him,   
okay? I mean, we were all pretty messed up when you were gone, but he   
was kinda... lost.

BUFFY  
I know. It's gonna be fine now, though. I'll see you back at Xander's   
in a bit.

Dawn hugs her sister and turns to follow Xander out of the graveyard.   
Buffy turns back to the crypt.

BUFFY  
Gonna be fine... I hope.

She enters the crypt.

***

Spike is sitting on his sarcophagus with his head down. He senses her   
but does not look up. She walks slowly around to face him.

BUFFY  
Spike?

He jumps a little at the sound of her voice, but still doesn't look up.

BUFFY  
Look at me.

There is a long, quiet pause.

SPIKE  
I can't.

Buffy walks over to him slowly and puts her hands on Spike's thighs.   
He inhales sharply and she can feel him shaking as he slowly covers her   
hands with his. His eyes move up her arm to her shoulder, and then   
finally, her face. He barely looks her in the eye before letting out a   
shuddering sob and putting his head down again. Buffy moves between his   
legs and pulls him close to her, wrapping her arms around him and   
letting him cry softly on her shoulder.

BUFFY  
It's okay. It's gonna be okay now.

SPIKE  
Buffy, I...

Spike pulls away to look at her, preparing to tell everything that he's   
been feeling, but when his eyes meet hers, all he can say is:

SPIKE  
...Hi.

BUFFY  
(laughing with tears in her eyes)  
Hi.

SPIKE  
It's really you.

BUFFY   
Yeah, it is.

SPIKE  
I... I can't think of anything to say.

BUFFY  
That's okay. I get that a lot.

SPIKE  
I didn't really believe her. I thought maybe she was trying to make me   
feel better with the robot. But it's really you. I can hear your   
heartbeat.

BUFFY  
You can?

SPIKE  
Yeah.

Very slowly, Spike puts his hand over Buffy's heart. It starts to beat   
faster the moment he touches her. Spike seems surprised. Their eyes   
meet.

BUFFY  
Did you miss me?

Spike just gazes at her. Buffy shakes her head and steps away from   
him.

BUFFY  
I'm sorry. I don't even know why I asked that question, that was--

SPIKE  
Yes. I did.

BUFFY  
Wanna know something funny?

SPIKE  
Okay.

BUFFY  
I missed you too.

Spike doesn't know how to respond. Buffy starts playing with her   
hands, nervously folding and unfolding them.

BUFFY   
And... I keep telling everybody that I want things to go back to the   
way they were before all this happened, but... there's one thing I think   
I can improve on.

Spike is unable to move. He watches as Buffy steps toward him again,   
takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly on the lips. At   
first, the improbability of it almost keeps him from accepting it, but her   
lips are so warm, so soft. He circles his arms around her and returns   
her kiss. She moans into his mouth and he feels a shudder go through   
her. She's here. She's in my arms. She's kissing me. Buffy. Buffy.   
Buffy.

When she pulls away, they are both a little dazed and out of breath.   
Buffy takes Spike's hands in hers. After a pause to collect her   
thoughts, she says:

BUFFY  
I got a second chance. Actually, it's a third chance. And I don't   
want to mess it up by being someone who's afraid of what she wants.

Buffy looks squarely into Spike's eyes.

BUFFY  
And I want you.

Complete shock from Spike, but after a few moments of searching her   
eyes, a big, shy, goofy grin slides across his face.

SPIKE  
You see... I knew that. I just... knew it.

BUFFY  
Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up.

SPIKE  
Don't be mad. I just mean--

She puts her hand on his cheek.

BUFFY  
Hey. I know what you mean. And I'm not mad. I just... feel like   
talking less, right now. Know what I mean?

She raises her eyebrows at Spike and he's so surprised by her that he   
laughs out loud.

SPIKE  
Wow. When you make a decision you really make a decision huh?

BUFFY  
I'm sorry. Am I overwhelming you? I didn't think I was gonna say any   
of this, but now that I have, and it's all out there, I'm kinda anxious   
to... move forward. But if I'm freaking you out I totally understand.

Buffy starts to move away but Spike grabs her by the arm and pulls her   
back to him, crushing her mouth with his and kissing her senseless.   
When he pulls away, he has to steady her on her feet before letting her   
go.

SPIKE  
I may be a bit overwhelmed, but I'm not an idiot.

Buffy gradually regains focus, and then, for the very first time since   
Spike has known her, she smiles at him. A happy, warm smile, just for   
him. Now he really is overwhelmed.

SPIKE  
I love you.

Spike immediately winces at his own outburst. He avoids her eyes.

SPIKE  
Alright, so maybe I am an idiot. Sorry.

BUFFY  
Look at me.

He forces himself to obey. When their eyes meet, Buffy starts to   
unbutton her blouse very slowly. As she does this, she takes a couple of   
steps backward, never taking her eyes off of Spike.

BUFFY  
Come and love me over here.

Absolute and pure desire surges through him. He can't believe what is   
happening. He follows Buffy as though he's in a trance. Buffy drops   
her blouse and reaches for him. Spike takes her hand and she yanks him   
into a deep, scorching kiss. Her hands slip inside his jacket, pushing   
it over his shoulders and off his body. As she starts to tug at his   
shirt, Spike slides his strong hands around Buffy's waist and pulls,   
pressing her into him. She breaks the kiss and cries out when he does   
this. He uses the opportunity to kiss her neck and collar bone. Running   
her fingers through his blonde hair, she whispers his name, causing him   
to groan against her skin. Completely immersed in one another, they   
sink to the floor.

And here's where you use your imagination.

TWO HOURS LATER

Yes, that's right. I said two hours.

Buffy and Spike lay on his jacket on the cold floor of the crypt.   
Buffy's head is on Spike's bare chest and he is stroking her hair absently.

BUFFY  
I love you.

Spike freezes. Buffy props herself up on her elbow to look at him.

SPIKE  
You don't have to say that.

BUFFY  
I know. And I wasn't going to. But it's true. And you should know   
that.

Spike squints at her.

SPIKE  
Are you sure you're Buffy Summers? Buffy Anne Summers? Of Sunnydale?

BUFFY  
(laughing)  
I'm pretty sure. Actually, this is the most I've felt like myself   
since I've been back. I mean... (she looks down at herself) ... new   
situation, but still me. That's one of the great things you do for me.

SPIKE  
What?

BUFFY  
You make me feel like myself. I can be myself around you because you   
know everything there is to know about me.

SPIKE  
(grinning and stretching)  
Well. I do now.

BUFFY  
(slaps his chest)  
No, I don't mean that, dumbass. I mean even before this. You've   
always been able to really... see me.

Spike sits up on his elbow and Buffy lays back down on the floor,   
looking up at him.

SPIKE  
So, you love me?

BUFFY  
Yep.

SPIKE  
And this isn't some post-resurrection episode you're having that will   
end when you come to your senses and realize I'm no good for you?

BUFFY  
Oh, I already know you're no good for me.

Buffy reaches up and rubs a bit of her lip gloss off of Spike's chin.   
He gently takes her hand and kisses it.

SPIKE  
I'll just have to prove you wrong then.

Buffy smiles at him and he leans down to kiss her. Then, he presses   
his forehead against hers and whispers:

SPIKE  
I love you.

BUFFY  
I love you too, Spike.

Spike takes a deep breath and tries to fight the tears that are   
stinging his eyes. He has never been this happy before, not even when he was   
human. He kisses Buffy once more, clears his throat and props himself   
up on his elbow again.

SPIKE  
So, you wanna go on a date now, or something?

After a brief pause, Buffy bursts out laughing. Spike laughs softly   
along with her, enjoying the sight of her. As her laughter wanes, Buffy   
gets an idea.

BUFFY  
Actually... Oh... no. We probably missed it.

SPIKE  
What?

BUFFY  
Well, Xander was renting some awful movie about people with rat brains   
blowing a dome or something.

SPIKE  
He rented Battlefield Earth without me? That wanker!

BUFFY  
Oh God. I think I'm worried about this.

SPIKE  
Worried about what?

BUFFY  
You and Xander fell in love while I was away, didn't you?

SPIKE  
(laughing)  
No. Shut up! It just turns out he's not half the imbecile I thought   
he was. He likes Monty Python and appreciates the subtle genius of the   
movie Con Air. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna give him a kidney or   
anything. Not that I could, being a vampire, but--

BUFFY  
Oh No!

Buffy covers her face and laughs. Spike looks at her, puzzled.

SPIKE  
What?

Buffy continues to laugh.

SPIKE  
Hey! What's so funny?

Spike leans in close and Buffy throws her arms around him, pulls him   
down to the floor with her, then rolls on top of him and showers his face   
with little kisses.

SPIKE  
Okay. I don't get it, but I like it.

Buffy looks down at him with happy tears in her eyes.

BUFFY  
Everything really is going to be okay, isn't it?

SPIKE  
It already is.

THE END


End file.
